The present invention relates to spanners and more particularly to an adjustable spanner which can be conveniently adjusted into any of a variety of forms for tightening or loosening nuts and bolts of different sizes.
Various spanners have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These spanners are commonly gathered into two groups according to their functions, namely, the fixed spanners and the adjustable spanners. A fixed spanner can only turn nuts and bolts of a specific size. An adjustable spanner can be adjusted to turn nuts and bolts of different sizes. However, the adjusting range of a conventional adjustable spanner is still limited to its size. In order to obtain a broad working range, the size of an adjustable spanner must be relatively increased. Increasing the size of an adjustable spanner makes the adjustable spanner inconvenient to carry.